Girasoles
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: Horo y Ren se han perdido, el estar solos los hace pensar en muchas cosas. ¿Se decidirá Horo Horo a decirle eso que siente a Ren? entren y leanlo, se los recomiendo ampliamente, jiji. Cap. final terminado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas:**_

_-pensamientos_

**-diálogos**

-narración

Mi inspiración regresó (aunque no sé si alguna vez la tuve) y he podido escribir algo que vale la pena publicar.

Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y también espero que mi inspiración no se acabe antes de terminarlo T-T

_**--GIRASOLES--**_

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**PERDIDOS**

_En la oscuridad de la noche comenzaste a caminar, tu reacción imprudente como la de un niño, pero que esperaba si eso eres…aún. Seguiste si saber donde caería pesado tu próximo paso, sin velar por tu seguridad, sin importarte dejarme solo. Ja, que extraño ahora me preocupa estar solo, antes era lo único que quería: la soledad; poco a poco voy descubriendo de que maneras me has cambiado, de que forma has entrado a mi pensamiento hasta quedarte grabado profundo en este. Ahora no puedo siquiera escucharte, hace un momento tu respiración entrecortada se sentía cercana y me recorría todo el cuerpo, deseando que fuese más que solo aire lo que rozara mi piel. No puedo creer que mis rodillas tiemblen al sentirme tan inseguro¿donde quedó el valor que me hacia orgulloso?, solo hay sombras de el, mis puños se cierran fuertemente, es extraña la sensación de estar parado en un lugar que nunca antes había pisado, sin poder ver que hay al frente o a los lados, sin saber por donde continuar; es más extraño aún pensar de ese mismo modo al estar a tu lado, con este sentimiento que no comprendo no se cuál debería ser mi próximo movimiento para acercarme más a ti, en ocasiones el deseo desenfrenado me hace querer arrojarme a tu cuerpo sin importarme nada más que poder probar tus labios¿Qué me frena¿El sentido común¿Miedo? No lo sé, solo sé que no puedo y yo que me jactaba de ser un gran guerrero. Por lo menos perdiéndome en estos pensamientos me olvido a ratos que sigo solo en la oscuridad, esperando que algo suceda, pero mi corazón no admite pensar que tu vendrás a rescatarme, que tu te preocuparas por mi y regresaras corriendo. Suspiro fuerte, tal vez es la única forma de sacar esto que llevo dentro, no esperaré más, no me importa lo que venga porque ya sé a donde voy, seguiré solo mi camino, fue tonto desear compartirlo con alguien. Pero tus pasos se acercan, no importa, regresaré por el camino que ya conozco, el mismo que nos trajo hasta aquí. Te siento más cerca, pero no quiero enfrentarme a ti, solo quiero…huir. _

-**Ren, espera**- _corres con más fuerza¿Por qué la insistencia en alcanzarme?-_ **detente, ya sé por donde tenemos que ir**- _tu mano sostiene fuerte mi brazo antes de darme vuelta bruscamente-_ **Sígueme**

-**Déjame**-_logro soltarme, pero me sostienes de nuevo, esta vez nuestros cuerpos se aproximan más_- **que me dejes**-_forcejeo un poco, pero realmente me gusta sentir tu pecho pues tu corazón palpita tan fuerte que parece que quiere entonar una melodía_

-**No seas terco**-_ siempre sabes que decir sin mostrar más que un sentimiento de amistad.-_ **no podría dejarte solo**- _tu comentario me sorprende, bajo la mano que antes estuvo recargada en tu pecho haciendo fuerza hasta la tuya que sostenía mi antebrazo izquierdo, sostenerla me hace sonrojar pero que tu la aprietes con fuerza hace que mi cara se torne roja por completo.- _**vamos, Ren**.

ooooo

_El camino se hace cada vez más peligroso, y la ausencia de luna hace que no vea más allá de mi nariz, lo que daría por poder ver la tuya, tan respingada y fina; pero bueno, lo que hay que hacer es seguir. ¿Y si ocurre algo?, algo así como que estemos al borde de un precipicio, no soportaría pensar que por un descuido algo te pasara, aunque, tu nunca te descuidas. Prefiero cerciorarme, voy a caminar delante, voy a recorrer este camino antes que tú para que tus pasos sean seguros. Pero te has quedado parado, no entiendo por que no me sigues, mejor regreso a tu lado, tal vez no te guste estar solo. Logro escuchar algo, parece gente, si encuentro de donde proviene podremos descansar tranquilos en un momento. Corro hacia donde se oyen esas voces, al fin logro ver algunas luces, que bien, parece un pueblo; ahora solo tengo que regresar por ti¿me seguirás esperando? Deseo que así sea, siempre lo he deseado. Sería estupendo escuchar de tus labios que me esperabas para que continuemos juntos, que quieres estar a mi lado por que te gusta, no porque somos un equipo, un equipo que se ha perdido la hacer una pequeña excursión de reconocimiento, y que además ha perdido a uno de sus miembros, cierto ¿Dónde estará Chocolove?. Allí estás, pero ¿por qué te alejas? Esta vez no dejaré que te vallas, te deseo cerca, te necesito a mi lado. Por favor, ya deja de huir de mí. _

-**Ren, espera**- _corro con más fuerza, esta ocasión voy a alcanzarte-_ **detente, ya sé por donde tenemos que ir-** _sostengo tu brazo antes de darte vuelta, necesito que me acompañes-_ **Sígueme**

-**Déjame**-_¿por qué insistes en alejarte?_- **que me dejes**-

-**No seas terco**-_ siempre encuentro una forma de disfrazar mis sentimientos, a lo mejor eso es lo que te aleja de mi-_ **no podría dejarte solo**- _finalmente logro hablar sin usar la cabeza, me deshice de ese tonto sentido común y ahora bajas la mano que estaba en mi pecho para sostener nervioso la mía parece que esto de no pensar tanto las cosas da resultados, no te preocupes, ahora que tengo tu mano no dejaré que me sueltes, por nada del mundo voy a perderte.- _**vamos, Ren**.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**DECISIÓN**

Dos siluetas cansadas, cautelosas van lento caminando, todavía cobijados por la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna, escuchando sólo el silencio del bosque. Sus manos fuertemente sujetadas, los labios temblorosos de uno, las mejillas sonrojadas del otro.

Las luces del pueblo ya no se ven tan lejanas, es lo único que les ilumina, pues esa noche las estrellas decidieron esconderse también.

Pronto ya se vislumbra el camino improvisado entre la espesura, las ramas semicortadas de los árboles que abren paso al andante, el barullo de la gente que parece no descansar comienza a escucharse más fuerte. Vaya pueblo más ruidoso.

-** estamos cerca**

-**ya me di cuenta, baka**-_otra vez los comentarios secos y ofensivos¿Hasta cuando podré dejar de disfrazar lo que siento¿De que manera puedo superar el miedo que provoca imaginar tú rechazo?_

El camino los condujo hasta donde era obvio, la luz que ilumina cada casa ahora hace que los ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad se deslumbren, cerrados casi por completo al principio se abren en la medida en que se adaptan a su nueva condición.

Sin pensarlo más buscan un lugar para pasar la noche, avanzan por las calles, notando como algunos cuantos les miran extrañados; al fin se dan cuenta de que sus manos siguen juntas.

**-suéltame, aprovechado**- _es increíble que solo sonrías, es como si no te molestara la manera en que la gente nos ve _

**-no te esponjes picudito**-_es divertido verte tan nervioso_

Y al fin un letrero grande colocado con descuido sobre la pared de un edificio les indica a nuestros personajes que su búsqueda ha terminado; valientemente Horo Horo entra primero con aire de suficiencia, caminando firme hasta toparse con una señorita poco elegante en su vestir pero hermosa de cara.

­-**disculpe, quería saber si podríamos pasar aquí la noche, es que nos perdimos y….**

**-pues… déjame ver si queda alguna libre-** toca ligeramente el hombro de Horo Horo a modo de coqueteo mientras da la vuelta graciosamente hasta la libreta de recepción.-¿**que te parece la suit real?**

Ren se acerca a la muchacha sin hacer ruido, como si sus pasos fueran los de un gato.

**-dame una habitación ahora mismo si no quieres perder tu empleo- **_me molesta que se quiera pasar de lista, sobretodo con "mi" Horo Horo. _

**-claro­-** la actitud de la chica cambia repentinamente­­-**acompáñenme por favor, les hago entrega de la llave. **

Subiendo las escaleras en el primer cuarto a la derecha se encuentra el majestuoso cuarto en el que pasaran la noche. La joven abre las puertas de par en par y les muestra hasta el baño, haciendo un recuento de todo cuanto hay dentro. Después abandona la recamara, no sin antes ver la cara de asombro de Ren.

-**espera, solo hay una cama**

**-no te preocupes-**_sé perfectamente lo que estás pensando, nuevamente tratas de huir_­­-**yo dormiré en el suelo.**

**-pero**

**-no me digas que ahora te importa lo que me pase- **_tus mejillas se ponen rojas, otra vez estoy logrando ponerte nervioso, que divertido._­

**-claro que no, duerme donde te plazca.**

Ren se tumba sobre la cómoda cama sin quitar antes las cobijas, esta molesto por él último comentario de su amigo, siempre le molesta que de en el clavo. Coloca los brazos sobre su cabeza y bufa antes de voltear la mirada a la ventana, le incomoda el silencio que se ha producido.

Pero está tan cansado que siente los párpados realmente pesados, tarta de no cerrarlos, esperando a que algo inesperado ocurra, a que Horo Horo diga algo, a que se rompa ese silencio maldito, pero el cansancio le gana, sin saber cuando, sus pensamientos se han convertido en un placido sueño.

Horo Horo sale de la habitación tras mirar detenidamente cada facción del rostro dormido de su mejor amigo. Apenas unos pasos fuera se topa de nuevo con la misma mujer que los recibió.

Solo sonríe un poco, sin poder disimular su tristeza, cree que con una simple muestra de educación la muchacha seguirá su camino, pero se equivoca.

-**¿sucede algo? No se le ve muy bien **

**-no es nada, simplemente no he podido conciliar el sueño **

Otra vez el silencio. Pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior este se esfuma antes de parecer incómodo.

**-¿Qué? El, no… no **-trata de responder con vergüenza, incluso miedo, si Ren se llegara a enterar de que los han confundido con una pareja seguro se desquitaría con él.

-**lo siento, no fue mi intención**- trata de retirarse lo más pronto posible, pero una repentina pregunta se lo impide.

-**que te hizo pensar eso?**

**-bueno, ya que lo pregunta, me parece que su amigo se puso celoso cuando me acerqué a usted **

Sin permitirle decir más, Horo Horo se hunde de nuevo en sus pensamientos; camina sin importarle dejar hablando sola la chica. Sale a un pequeño balconcito desde el cual puede sentir el aire frío chocar contra su rostro. Es el lugar perfecto para pensar.

_Tengo que tomar una decisión esta noche no puedo seguir esperando; si me va a decir que" no" que lo haga ya, porque si continuó así solo lograré confundirme más. Rayos, me da tanto miedo imaginar lo que pueda suceder después de esto, perder su amistad o ser brutalmente golpeado…sin embargo, si fuera verdad que sintió celos, entonces lo más probable es que su respuesta sea que" sí", aún así, nunca he tenido novia, mucho menos novio y no sé que tenga que hacer después. Tal vez invitarlo a cenar; claro, es lo que vi en aquella película, luego de cenar iban al parque a dar una paseo y finalmente terminaban en el apartamento de él, con poca ropa encima y… no quiero pensar tener que pasar por eso. ¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de una linda chica? tal vez eso sea lo que tenga que hacer, conseguir una chica, y la recepcionista no está nada mal._

Después de tirarse al suelo derramando litros y litros de lágrimas ante la desesperación de tener que tomar una decisión tan grande, Horo Horo se levanta y mira al firmamento, antes de asegurar que ya tiene todo bajo control. Al fin ha decidido algo.

ooooo

Qué habrá decidido nuestro heroe?

cuál será su próximo movimiento?

donde quedó Chocolove?

descubran las respuestas a estas y más preguntas en el próximo capítulo

Jijiji me emocioné un poco. Espero que dejen Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTAS:**_

_-pensamientos_

_-_**diálogos**

-narración

Bueno, creo que la única pregunta que se responde en este cap. es la primera. Es que yo me lo demás me lo sigo preguntando. jijiji

ooooo

_"Tengo que tomar una decisión esta noche no puedo seguir esperando"_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**OJOS CERRADOS**

La puerta rechina brevemente antes de permitirle a Horokeu introducir su cuerpo en la habitación. Con el ceño fruncido, resultado de tanto pensar y la los labios separados ligeramente, listos para hablar; se acerca hasta la cama.

Lo que ve: pequeños reflejos de la luz externa que describen a la perfección la silueta de un chico cansado, tumbado boca arriba, como le dejo al salir del cuarto, las manos extendidas a lo alto apenas arriba de la cabeza, el pecho que se mece suavemente al ritmo de la respiración.

Se sienta al borde de la cama hundiendo levemente el colchón, allí, tan cerca ya logra apreciar claramente las facciones en el rostro del dormido; las mejillas de tenue color rosado debido al cansancio, los labios brillando seductores no están completamente cerrados y sobre la frente arremolinados algunos mechones del violáceo cabello.

Ante tal visión, sólo atina a estirar su mano hasta llegar a la cabeza para depositar una tierna caricia; Ren lo ha sentido, pues es de sueño ligero, pero permanece con los ojos cerrados, creyendo que todo es parte de su sueño.

**-descansa Ren**- _realmente te ves lindo_

Luego se estira un poco más, por la posición en la que estaba, esta acción lo obliga a pasar casi por encima de Ren, su pecho roza la nariz del segundo.

_Se puede escuchar su palpitar, ese sonido rítmico como de un tambor tal vez sea la canción que más me gusta oír. Además se puede percibir su aroma fácilmente, es un tanto infantil, pero me agrada mucho_.

Nunca Ren se sintió tan a gusto, ahora reafirma que fue buena idea el permanecer con los ojos cerrados.

Pronto Horo encuentra lo que estaba buscando, su mano choca contra algo suave y esponjoso. Tras tomar la almohada vuelve lentamente a su lugar de origen, intentando no despertar a alguien que ya esta despierto.

_No debo caerme, no debo caerme. Aahgg pero que posición tan incómoda elegí para alcanzar la almohada; típico de mi._

Una vez logrado su cometido se deja caer repentinamente en el suelo, casi burdamente, acomodando solo un poco la almohada para poder conciliar el sueño.

_Ese ainu si que es extraño, hace un momento hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no hacer ruido y luego, sin más ni más se tira al suelo estrepitosamente. Sin embargo, se ha sentido bien tenerlo tan cerca, ocasionalmente puedo tener su cuerpo contra el mío, pero nunca he podido disfrutar de estar así, sin decir nada, sólo sintiéndole cerca. Algo tiene su aroma que me hace sentir bien, incluso protegido; a veces me sorprende que hasta alguien como yo desee sentir protección. Y ahora ronca, que rápido se duerme. Ese baka, no sabe lo tierno que se ve dormido (aunque ronque)._

Y así la noche pasa tranquila, los ronquidos terminan y en su lugar se escuchan profundas respiraciones. El barullo a cesado, al fin, las luces, muchas, se han apagado, el pueblo entero se ha atenuado.

Pero el clima cambia, por la tarde las congeladas ráfagas de viento apenas se sentían, pero el aire estaba denso, los animales incluso prefirieron quedarse dentro de sus madrigueras y disfrutar el calor que estas brindan, como previniéndose de lo que vendría; ahora, como con enfado el viento azota fuerte cada esquina, cada rincón, la niebla desciende, igual que la temperatura; gotas de agua comienzan a caer una a una.

Un joven que olvidó abrigarse con las cobijas debido a la forma tan repentina en que se quedó dormido ahora tirita dejando escuchar sus dientes chocar. Abre los ojos no con paciencia y casi de un salto logra jalar la colcha hasta quedar cubierto por esta; primero se tapa hasta la cabeza, enroscándose para recuperar el calor perdido, pero como recordando algo arroja su cuerpo hasta el borde de la cama. Encuentra en efecto lo que buscaba, ya con más calma quita una de las cobijas de la cama y la deja caer sobre su compañero de cuarto, doblando un poco uno de los extremos para no tapar el descansado rostro de Horo Horo, lo cobija como una madre a su hijo antes de entrar en la cama y quedar nuevamente dormido.

Otra vez momentos de quietud en aquella habitación a pesar de los truenos producidos por la lluvia y las gotas que chocan con mayor rapidez sobre el cristal de la ventana. La noche, como toda noche debe ser, protege el sueño de los aldeanos cansados, de las mujeres agotadas por la extenuante labor de ser madre y de los niños que sueñan con juguetes y dulces.

Uno de nuestros personajes duerme plácidamente recargado en uno de sus costados, pero la incomodidad del suelo donde lo hace le obliga a dar la vuelta, con la mirada nublada, apenas puede ver que el mueble le espera al otro lado; se da un golpe en la cabeza, esto termina por despertarlo.

_Como duele, no me pude contener, espero que Ren no haya despertado con mi grito, por más que me sobo no deja de doler. Que incómodo es el suelo y con esta lluvia… con esta lluvia debería hacer frío, pero… de donde salió esta cobija. No puedo creer que Ren, sería demasiado pedir, aunque no hay otra explicación. Parece que sigue dormido, que bien. Me siento entumido mejor me levanto para estirarme un poco y de paso verlo así una vez mas. Aahhhh que sueño. Jajaja está temblando, tontito, te has quedado con las sábanas. _

**-es que no sabes que yo estoy acostumbrado al frío-** dice casi murmurando antes de levantar la cobija y devolverla a su dueño original­**-toma, te la devuelvo.**

**-si no tienes frío puedes usarla para dormir sobre ella**

**-eehh, yo- **_no esperaba respuesta, pero que manera de enojarse, hasta parece que se le ha olvidado que tiene frío._

-**¿te vas a quedar allí toda la noche?-**_ ya no me mires, no me gusta que la gente me vea temblar._

**-no**

**-¿pero que haces¿Quítate de mi cama?**- _no se si podré mantener mi actitud fría contigo durmiendo a mi lado, me da miedo ceder._

**-ahora es tu turno para dormir en el suelo, es muy incómodo-**_es justo, la habitación es de los dos._

**-no voy a dormir en el suelo, por eso te di la cobija-**_ aunque más bien te abrigue pensando que te sentirías mejor, no sé por que lo hice, fue como un instinto._

**-agradezco tus atenciones, pero, realmente no puedo dejar que te congeles, durmamos juntos**

**-¿mis atenciones¿Qué te has creído? Y además….-**_se ha quedado dormido, está bien supongo que por una noche no pasará nada. Ahora me siento más cómodo y no es por la cobija, sino por el calor que su cuerpo emana. Me gustaría acercarme un poco más, no creo que lo noté esta completamente dormido. Me encanta esta sensación, me hace sentir tranquilo._

_¿Se ha acercado? que raro. Pero me gusta, ojala no se entere de que no me he dormido, por que de seguro se retiraría, me gusta estar así, sintiendo, con los ojos cerrados. Aaaahhhh, otro bostezo; debo descansar, pues mañana haré lo pocible por decirte lo que siento._

La luna que nunca salió parece haber sido cómplice, tal como si supiera que sin su guía se perderían, teniendo tiempo a solas.

ooooo

este capitulo lo hice de noche y con sueño¿se nota?

espero seguir avanzando rápido, porque sino luego los dejo incompletos.

dejen reviews por fa


	3. Chapter 3

_NOTAS:_

_-pensamientos_

**-diálogos**

-narración

Bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a AndreaIsabel4, me motivo mucho leer sus reviews.

ooooo

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**LO LEÍ EN UN MANGA**

"_Aaaahhhh, otro bostezo; debo descansar, pues mañana haré lo posible por decirte lo que siento."_

Apenas se filtran unos tenues rayos de luz por la ventana ya hay un par de ojos grandes y oscuros abiertos, mirando fijamente un rostro dormilón. La costumbre de levantarse siempre temprano es fácil de olvidar, sobre todo tras una noche de largas caminatas.

La tranquilidad que se siente al estar allí, recostado junto al cuerpo del ser amado, velando por su descanso, procurando que nada interrumpa su sueño; es incomparable.

Las cobijas ya apenas tapan una parte de sus cuerpos, el sol ha calentado el cuarto; y la flojera hace que el que se ha despertado primero estire sus brazos y los tense un poco al tiempo que bosteza; el movimiento de Horo Horo hace que la cobija se deslice sobre el cuerpo de Ren, y continué hasta el borde de la cama; un reflejo le hace alcanzarla rápidamente antes de que caiga, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros de el de su compañero. Esta acción descuidada hace que el segundo entreabra los ojos, apenas despertando.

_¿Ya ha amanecido? Parece que dormí demasiado. Pero tuve un hermoso sueño, en el que Horo Horo descansaba a mi lado. ¿mmm¿Qué es eso? Un rostro, ah, es Horo Horo. ¿QUEE?_** Oye que tratas de hacer-** empuja el cuerpo de Horo fuera de la cama-¿_no fue un sueño?_

**-tranquilo aleta de tiburón solo evitaba que la cobija cayera, no vaya a ser que te mueras de frío. Jajaja**_ esperaba poder permanecer contigo un poco más de tiempo. Pero ni hablar, esa manera tan explosiva de ser también es algo de ti de lo que me he enamorado._

**-deja de llamarme así. Vamos a regresar con los demás, ahora que podemos ver el camino**

­­**-estás muy serio¿pasa algo? **_Jeje ahora te voy a tratar bien, esa es la primera fase del plan. Tu cara lo dice todo te has sorprendido._

**-no..nad…que te importa cabeza de alfiletero**_por que no puedo responder una simple pregunta_

Ren se levanta de la cama para dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha, sin decir nada más, reprimiéndose internamente por no darse el valor para hablar decentemente con Horo.

Mientras el chico del norte de Japón repasa uno a uno los sucesos vividos desde el día anterior.

_Veamos Horokeu, primero lograste perderlo, así encontraste tiempo a solas con él. Pero si regresamos hoy, no podré confesarle lo que siento. Tengo que ser rápido, por eso voy a tratarlo bien, lo leí en un maga; tratarlo bien, regalarle flores, chocolates, invitarlo a un lugar romántico y finalmente decírselo. Bien Horo eres un genio. Ya sale del baño, rayos estoy tan nervioso._

**-vamos, encontremos el camino de regreso.**_ Por que me sonríes de esa forma, no te das cuenta de que si continuas tratándome así pronto no podré resistirlo más. Si no me alejo pronto de ti… no sé lo que podría pasar._

**-Ren, estaba pensando que sería buena idea recorrer el pueblo antes de regresar, tal vez podamos pedir indicaciones a alguien.**

**- te has vuelto loco, el gran Ren Tao no pide indicaciones**

El camino se vuelve silencioso, la tensión se siente en el aire, pero bueno, no es que alguna vez ellos pudieran sostener pláticas espontáneas; sin embargo en esta ocasión los dos tienen algo que decir, pero ninguno se atreve. Ren llegó a toser casi tratando de disimularlo, sí, el frío de la noche lo sentó bien. Un "¿estas bien?" sin respuesta es lo único que se escucha antes de regresar al silencio.

Horo Horo veía de un lado a otro, trataba de encontrar algo para hacer un comentario pero todo lo que se le ocurría era opacado por el recuerdo de la seriedad del chino que avanzaba varios pasos delante de él.

Al fin en uno de tantos vistazos rápidos encuentra una tienda de flores, recordando los planes que tiene para pasar el resto de la tarde se detiene a observar mejor.

**-espera Ren, en un momento te alcanzo**

_No, no me dejes seguir solo; pero ir contigo a donde sea que vallas no es mi estilo. Si lo hago podrías sospechar algo. Ahora lo único que siento son ganas de regresar con los demás y olvidarme de ti por un rato._

La tienda muestra sus productos a lo largo de ésta en estantes de metal grueso, flores de todos colores, en macetas diversas y también hay ramos apretujados en grandes baldes de agua para no perder frescura.

Una mujer joven se acerca al primer cliente del día con una sonrisa amable.

**-¿puedo ayudarle en algo?**

**-si, gracias, estoy buscando un ramo pero no sé que tipo de flores regalar.**

**-veamos¿serán para tu novia?**- dice al momento que va sacando un ramo de rosas rojas

**-algo así, jeje­**- ríe nervioso-**pero, busco algo más sencillo, algo como esto. **

De entre uno de los baldes saca un bellísimo girasol.

**-¿ese? No es común regalar un girasol a tu amada**

**-tal vez, pero tampoco él es común.**

**-¿él?**

_Creo que hable de más, mas vale que pague pronto y me retire; a decir verdad, ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera esta relación podría ser común._**- ¿cuánto cuesta?**

Pasada aquella escena Horo Horo va en busca de su próximo objetivo, repasando mentalmente cada una de las partes del plan. Luego entra a una confitería tratando de no gastar el resto de su dinero en golosinas para él. Encuentra que hay muchas cajas de chocolates diferentes, envinados, amargos, blancos…

­­-**caramba, no sé cuales llevar, y ahora prefiero no ser ayudado por nadie. Si se trata de Ren, tal vez el amargo le guste. Pero se me antoja el blanco. Mejor dicho… se me antojan todos.**

**-¿puedo ayudarte en algo? Parece que estás indeciso**-se acerca un muchacho, aunque parece no trabajar en la tienda

­**-no quiero ser grosero ni nada por el estilo, pero prefiero seguir buscando yo solo.**

**-¿Ren es algún amigo?**- la pregunta hace que el oyente se sorprenda-**es que llevo rato escuchando. Es el chico con el que entraste al pueblo¿verdad?, el girasol ¿también es para él?**

_Pero que chico tan preguntón, a fin de cuentas a él que le importa_**- lo lamento, tengo que irme.**

Tras elegir los chocolates amargos sale por donde entró mirando de reojo al muchacho que le sigue, como esperando respuestas a sus preguntas. Después se detiene y termina por hablar.

**-sólo lo digo porque si el muchacho de cabello violeta con el que venías, él está en el hospital**

Como perseguido por un demonio Horo corre hacia una y otra calle, pareciera que sabe exactamente donde se encuentra el hospital, pero no es así.

_¿Por qué no le pregunté al mocoso por la dirección del hospital? Mejor regreso al hotel allí seguro tendrán información. Ren, espero que nada malo te haya pasado. _

_ooooo_

Jujuju, lo típico para conquistar a alguien: flores y chocolates.

¿le servira de algo a Horo Horo usar esa estrategia tan trillada?


	4. Chapter 4

he aqui el cuarto cap. Espero poder hacer más largos los que vienen; mientras tanto disfruten de este.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**MALOS ENTENDIDOS**

"_Ren, espero que nada malo te haya pasado."_

**­-disculpe¿donde está el hospital? **_No puedo esperar más para saber que te pasó_

Arranca de las manos de la recepcionista el folleto con la dirección, lo cual la deja exaltada pues no parecía que Horo Horo fuera tan grosero. Antes de reclamarle, sintiéndose autoritaria por haber cruzado palabras con él, se escucha el tintineo de la campana colgada en la puerta. Al notar que ya no hay quien escuche sus reclamos vuelve a su lugar, no sin antes percatarse de que hay un gran girasol y una caja de chocolates recargados en el mostrador.

Creyéndose dueña del corazón de nuestro hokkaideño en un segundo se encuentra al lado de estos tomando la caja de chocolates, luego, como retractándose por su elección, regresa por la flor para ponerla en un florero junto a muchas otras menos bellas desde luego. Ahora sí, a comer chocolates, pero… la puerta se abre de nuevo, entrando esta vez un chino de carácter fuerte.

_No pensé que ese baka se tardaría tanto, espero encontrarlo aquí._**- ¿ha visto al chico que venía conmigo?**

**-claro, estuvo aquí hace un momento, me dejó esto**­ –señala la flor y los chocolates-**y luego se fue.**

_Maldito ainu, me dejo buscando el camino de regreso mientras él coqueteaba con una chica, lo peor de todo es que COQUETEABA CON UNA CHICA, siento que la sangre me hierve. Además eso de regalar chocolates es una cursilería. No, la verdad es que solo estoy molesto, porque esos chocolates no son para mí. Que rabia._

**-itadakimas-** la chica pone uno de esos deliciosos chocolates en sus labios

**-Oye, Rei, te habla el jefe**

**-parece que nadie va a dejarme disfrutar mis chocolates.**

La caja queda nuevamente en el mostrador, pero debajo de esta hay una nota, un pequeño papelillo verde.

Con la curiosidad de un gato, Ren se desplaza hasta donde se halla el papelito y mientras nadie lo ve lo toma con discreción. Sin dudarlo un instante comienza a leer.

"De: Horokeu

Para: Re…"

­-**parece que lo dejó inconcluso**

Ese momento en la confitería, antes de cerrar con un pliego de papel llamativo la caja, Horo Horo escribió en la envoltura verde del dulce que se compró aquellas palabras; para darle un toque de formalidad pensó, luego, por la velocidad en que era envuelto lo colocó sin haber terminado. "¡Bah!, es solo una letra, que puede cambiar una letra" se dijo sintiéndose satisfecho.

Que cruel es el destino y que mala jugada le esperaba a Ren, pues dio la coincidencia de que tanto su nombre como el de la recepcionista empiezan del mismo modo.

_¿Cómo voy a saber para quien eran? Quizá, después de todo sí eran para mí. No seas tonto Ren, como podría él regalarte eso. No debo hacerme ilusiones, además, soy un chico y ella es una linda señorita; no sé que le vio._-apretando los puños fija la mirada en el suelo-_ voy a seguir mi camino, no me importa si me pierdo de nuevo, que él se quede aquí, con su amada recepcionista, como si tuviera buen cuerpo, la lonja se asoma de su blusa y además…_

**-Ren¡que gusto que estés bien! –**unos brazos se apoderan de la cintura del chino tan rápido que no le da tiempo de reaccionar-_no podría imaginarme que haría sin ti._

_Horo Horo, no me abraces¿por qué no puedo moverme¿por qué me gusta tanto tenerte así? Maldito, primero le coqueteas a esa, y luego…luego, no acaricies mi espalda, no voy a poder… es como si empezara a olvidar todo a mí alrededor. _**Horo Horo, esos chocolates…**

**-¿te gustaron?**

**-después de todo sí eran para mi**- dice recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, dejando por un momento de ser Ren, convirtiéndose en una persona totalmente desconocida incluso para él mismo, en alguien capas de sentir afecto, capas de dejarse abrazar.

**-¿de que hablas?**- lo separa

**-de nada. Pero…¿ por qué pareces tan alterado?**_ Por fin, una conversación normal, es como si un frasco dentro de mí se hubiera estado llenando, cada que pasabas junto a mi mostrando tu encantadora sonrisa, cada vez que te acercabas para tratar de hablar, quedando tus labios sellados por mi frialdad; en cada ocasión desee, desee con todas mis fuerza no ser yo, ser alguien a quien pudieras amar; por eso viví siempre disfrazando mis actitudes para no tener que pasar algún día por esto, pero al fin, se ha roto aquel frasco, y ahora tengo más miedo que nunca, aunque tu no lo notes mis rodillas tiemblan. _

**-escuché que estabas en el hospital **_es extraño, platicar abiertamente contigo, pensé que costaría más trabajo, pero desde hace un rato te noto muy diferente, fue un cambio repentino que se dio con un solo roce de nuestras almas, nunca había sentido tu presencia tan cercana, y ahora aunque no te abrace siento aún tu piel cálida y el vaho que exhalabas sobre mi hombro. Sería estupendo pensar que siempre será así._

**- solo fui por un jarabe para la tos **_no sé que debería hacer ahora; durante un largo tiempo nunca mis palabras fueron escuchadas con tanta atención, me siento torpe, no sé que se diría en una conversación normal _la mirada perdida entre el techo y las paredes, para evadir un par de ojos profundos que le miran curiosamente; ¿pero que más hacer cuando los nervios te consumen desde dentro¿Cuándo el miedo te dice "corre" y el corazón replica "espera"?

**-ahora…**_no sé que decir,¿ será un buen momento para confesarle lo que siento? Pero no es un lugar romántico, bueno, no creo que todo deba ser tal cual, digo, después de todo hay que ser original._

**-vallamos a buscar el camino de regreso**_ lo lamento, lo siento realmente Horo Horo pero soy un cobarde, lo que pasó hace un momento, espero que pronto sea solo un recuerdo guardado tan profundo que cueste trabajo recordar. Nunca he podido escuchar esa vocecilla que viene del sentimiento, lo intenté realmente traté pero me es imposible ser alguien que no soy. Aún con este inmenso dolor que siento al saber que nunca más algo así se repetirá y mis palabras volverán a ser sordas y vacías proclamadas al viento, no puedo derramar una sola lágrima, por eso será mejor que nos olvidemos de esto, mereces estar con alguien capas de llorar._

**-claro, pero…**_tu actitud es nuevamente fría, no entiendo que pasa por tu cabecilla, pero tus rodillas que temblaban ahora te sostienen con firmeza, supongo que una conversación contigo no es algo que se valla a repetir. ­_**pensé que ya lo habrías encontrado, después de todo eres el gran Ren Tao- **el tono de burla disfraza la confusión.

**-¿Qué insinúas?**

Ya por la calle se ven venir un par de jóvenes acalorados por la discusión que sostuvieron apenas momentos atrás. Caminan juntos pero sin voltear a verse; uno de ellos se hunde en sus pensamientos, atormentándose con ellos, sintiendo cada vez más ganas de echarse a llorar; el otro absorto en la belleza del pueblo, en las pintorescas casas con sus pintorescos habitantes, sonrisas, gritos, llantos de niños; es el ruido que se escuchaba apenas la noche anterior como distante, como bullicioso; ahora es alegre y entretenido. Y unas palabras al fin son pronunciadas por el segundo, siendo parte mas del barullo, sin embargo, las únicas, de entre todas que tienen significado y valía para quien escucha.

**-ya nos perdimos ¿verdad? Deberíamos parar a pedir indicaciones**

**-ya te dije que no Hoto Hoto.**


	5. Chapter 5

Al fin he terminado, me hubiera gustado mucho hacerlo más largo pero...falta de tiempo. Gracias a quienes dejaron reviews y espero que dejen más, jujuju.

Y sin más preámbulos, aqui está...(redoble de tambores) EL GRAN FINAL.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**GIRASOLES**

­**-estamos dando vueltas en el mismo lugar. Admítelo cabeza de tiburón, estamos perdidos.**

**-ya te dije que no, sé perfectamente hacia donde vamos, y deja de comerte mis chocolates**

**-pero tu lo dijiste, te gusta más el chocolate con almendra**

**-pero nunca dije que no los quisiera. **_Otra vez las discusiones sin sentido, el mismo ambiente de siempre, él dice algo ofensivo y yo tengo que contestar; es algo mecánico. Con todo esto, no sé si podría ver algo más en mí que un amigo. Y me sigo preguntando¿por qué querría regalarme unos chocolates? y más extraño aún ¿por qué un girasol?_

Ya el cielo comienza a teñirse color rojizo, preguntándose las mismas estrellas si ésta noche han de salir, esperando las órdenes de su madre la luna.

La actividad en el pueblo no ha disminuido en absoluto, estando allí en medio de todo uno puede darse cuenta de que es un pueblo chico, pues todos parecen conocerse y al mismo tiempo parece un gran lugar, pues no se puede salir de allí. Pero no es que ese sitio sea realmente grande, lo difícil es reconocer las calles pues todas son iguales.

Aquel sitio que parece construido a manera de laberinto alberga además, la más diversa variedad de sensaciones; los olores a café, a flores y gente, las diferentes vistas de parques, construcciones antiguas, incluso las mismas tiendas tienen algo de sorprendente.

_Es una lástima que nos tengamos que ir, este lugar es increíble, aunque Ren parece no disfrutarlo, va tan perdido en si mismo que no se ha dado cuenta de nada; me gustaría saber que piensa ¿algún día me lo dirá? cierto, aún no le he confesado lo que siento; supongo que los chocolates y la flor le han caído de sorpresa, pero ya quel os tiene solo queda una cosa por hacer __**-**_**Ren…**

**-mira, llegamos de nuevo al hotel**

**-entonces si estamos perdidos**

**-que no, cuantas veces he de decírtelo, hay algo extraño en este lugar, parece un laberinto. **

Los pasos pausados, las respiraciones tranquilas, sólo hay eso, tranquilidad; ya no importa regresar con el resto del grupo; caminar por todas partes en silencio, a veces discutiendo ha sido suficiente para que ellos se olviden del objetivo principal, colocándolo en sus mentes como una excusa para salir a pasear.

La recepcionista sale con su bolsa en mano, su turno ha terminado. Pero para su sorpresa encuentra fuera a los chicos, con "su" flor y "sus" chocolates; entendiendo a la perfección que lo que dedujo en un principio podría ser cierto, a pesar de la negación que escucho ante su suposición.

­**-pensé que no volverían, que pena; su habitación ya a sido ocupada.**

**-¿Qué? Pero…pero…**

**-cállate baka, no te sorprendas, después de todo la alquilamos solo una noche.**

**-Hermanaaaa!! **Se escucha gritar a lo lejos

­**-es el niño que vi en la confitería**

Después de una corta conversación con los hermanos, Horo Horo y Ren son convencidos de pasar la noche en su casa. No queriendo acceder al principio, dándose cuenta de que no había otra alternativa después y caminando tras ellos finalmente.

Durante su recorrido descubren que en efecto, el pueblo fue construido para perder a los extranjeros, que en aquella época no eran más que conquistadores rezagados que se perdían y acababan en aquel lugar. Lo que más les causa curiosidad es la manera en que la gente los ha mirado todo el tiempo, pues casi nunca llegan personas como ellos y los hoteles regularmente están repletos de personas que trabajan en las minas cercanas.

Al fin el último paso antes de entrar a una nueva habitación, durante el camino, también han tenido que soportar las preguntas del niño al que no consideran otra cosa más que un metiche.

**-aquí les dejo unas toallas y cobijas, espero que duerman bien**

**-esta habitación era de nuestros padres, así que cuídenla mucho**

**-hermano, no digas esas cosas, lo lamento, sé que a veces es fastidioso, pero es porque nuestros padres murieron hace poco y le afectó mucho. Los dejo, que pasen buena noche.**

El último comentario causa lástima en uno de los oyentes, tanta que se tumba sobre la cama a pensar que sentiría si sus padres murieran. El otro solo se sienta en el borde y prueba uno de los chocolates. Cada escena siguiente a la última se convierte en un cuadro más común; a pesar de lo que cada uno siente por el otro las cosas han vuelto a ser como antes, cada cual se ocupa de sus asuntos y cada cual atiende sus necesidades, o por lo menos eso tratan de aparentar.

En el fondo ambos saben lo que piensa el otro y es por eso que han decidido guardar silencio y no decir más al respecto de sus sentimientos. Pero no es lo más conveniente, pues el silencio nunca le ha sentado bien al más divertido de ellos y pronto siente el impulso de hablar y decir todo lo que piensa, no importándole recibir un regaño como respuesta.

**-¿dormiremos juntos otra vez?**

**-….**_eso me gustaría mucho_

**-Ren…¿te molesta mi presencia¿Por qué te has vuelto a comportar como antes?**

**-….**_ Porque me he dado cuenta de que lo que siento por ti es muy grande y me da miedo que me rechaces, por eso trato de evitar estas conversaciones_

**-bueno, si no quieres decirme esta bien, entonces yo hablaré. ¿**_Estará bien si se lo digo ahora? Los progresos que había logrado se han ido a la basura y… vamos Horokeu, atrévete._**Yo, siento algo por…**

**-me voy a dormir, hazte a un lado **_no te atrevas a decir más; solo duérmete y déjame disfrutar los últimos momentos que voy a pasar así contigo_

**-ya estuvo bien de huir no crees- **la actitud de Horo ha cambiado por completo, ahora se levanta para ver a su compañero de frente y a los ojos (que no muestran otra cosa que sorpresa) ­**–… yo, creí que eras más valiente.**-su tono se dulcifica a medida que continua su discurso-** He notado que desde hace mucho me miras diferente, y que a nadie más ves de esa manera; es como si algo en tus ojos me pidiera que me acercara a ti, sin embargo no me dejas. Ren quiero preguntarte ¿Qué sientes por mí? Porque yo siento algo que no me es fácil describir, podría resumirlo diciendo que te amo, pero es algo más grande aún.**

**-nada, no siento nada por ti. **_Tonto, ojala te hubieras quedado callado._

**-de acuerdo, entonces…buenas noches. Dormiré nuevamente en el piso. **_Sé que te cuesta trabajo decirlo, a mi también me da pena, sobretodo porque eres un hombre; pero lo he dicho, me siento más tranquilo, aunque me hubiera gustado que tu respuesta fuera otra._

**-no es necesario­­; no me molesta que duermas conmigo. **_Tienes razón, ya fue suficiente; he huido por mucho tiempo, ya no quiero continuar así. Pero he perdido mi oportunidad de decírtelo y es probable que no vuelva a tener otra._

Sobre el desgastado colchón dos cuerpos se acomodan casi sin dejar espacio entre ellos, la noche ya esta sobre los cielos desde hace horas, pero su efecto somnífero no ha llegado a los ocupantes de aquella cama, se miran firmemente sin tener que usar los ojos para ello, sus espaldas chocan la una contra la otra y sus pensamientos cruzan como torbellinos por sus cabezas. Las lágrimas de uno caen a la almohada, sin poder contenerlas. Las cosas no han terminado como le hubiera gustado y eso causa su dolor.

**-Horo Horo**- uno de los cuerpos gira con algo de dificultad para quedar sobre su costado derecho, coloca una de sus manos sobre la espalda en que estuvo recargado y posteriormente apoya la frente en ella­**-perdóname, por ser un cobarde. **_Ahora comprendo que las oportunidades no llegan a menos que uno mismo las busque, y esta es mi oportunidad _**sólo quiero que sepas que…también yo…**_es difícil, lo sé, pero…_**siento algo por ti.**

**-Ren, lo único que yo quería era **–también gira para quedar de frente a su compañero- **poder ayudarte. Sé que esto es más difícil para ti, por eso, yo…­**-nuevamente caen lágrimas sobre su rostro.**-es decir, eres difícil de entender ¿sabes? **

Un pulgar pasa sobre la mejilla de quien llora secando su lágrima, seguido el pulgar por una mano que se detiene a acariciar la suave piel del rostro. Los ojos gatunos se posan sobre los que parecen hechos de obsidiana, ya no hay que más que decir, las miradas de los enamorados siempre saben entenderse, ellas hablan su propio idioma sin palabras.

La mano sobre la mejilla de Horo Horo hace más presión al momento en que su dueño se acerca; las frentes finalmente chocan y el brazo de Horokeu pasa sobre la cintura del chino, temblando aún.

Las respiraciones de ambos se confunden en una, los corazones palpitan fuerte y la sangre sube a las mejillas, pintándolas rozadas, los ojos se van cerrando sin poderlos detener; los centímetros que separan sus labios se convierten en milímetros y después, en nada.

El nerviosismo, la confusión, todo se ha esfumado, solo existe para ellos la sensación de los labios rozándose con ternura e inocencia.

Apenas unos segundos después el cuerpo de uno se separa. Aún sin decir nada mira hacia abajo con la cara teñida de rojo.

_Me siento avergonzado, mira que besar así a Ren¿Qué va a suceder ahora?_

**-¿pasa algo? **_No sabía que un beso podría significar tanto; ahora siento que no voy a poder dejarte nunca, me siento tan vulnerable. Pero quiero que seas feliz._

**­**-**no, nada –**levanta la mirada, provocando una sonrisa en quien le mira así, todo sonrojado y apenado. Lo único que atina a hacer es cerrar sus hermosos ojos obscuros y corresponder la sonrisa, sintiendo luego un beso sobre la frente.**­-**_Siempre he temido recorrer con alguien el mismo camino, pero ahora sé que si eres tu quien esta a mi lado seré feliz, porque te amo. _**Solo, me preguntaba ¿ahora que va a pasar?**

**-ahora, será mejor que olvidemos esto**-su rostro cambia, denotando preocupación y tristeza-** no podemos estar juntos, porque mereces amar a alguien que sepa amar.**

**-tontillo­**- se arroja sobre su compañero abrazándolo fuertemente**­ –te amo por quien eres, no por quien me gustaría que fueras, me gusta tu carácter fuerte y explosivo, tu manera fría de tratar a la gente, te amo por tus virtudes y defectos, te amo por ser quien eres. Y por eso quiero, que aprendamos juntos, sólo contigo recorrería este camino, en el que me siento tan inseguro.**

**-baka, teniendo tantas personas a las cuales escoger, has elegido al peor**-los brazos de Ren se recargan sobre el cuello de Horo Horo-** gracias.**

FIN

P.D: una nueva mañana entra por la ventana. El de cabellos celestes se talla los ojos mientras su ahora novio, quien ya estaba despierto, mira con atención lo que está sobre el buró.

**­-¿sabias que los girasoles son mis flores favoritas? Porque siempre miran hacia el sol, nunca se dejan caer en la oscuridad, creo que son alegres **_son iguales a ti._

_­_**-también son mis flores favoritas**

**-¿si¿por qué?**

**-por grandotas y amarillas**

_Siempre tan sencillo, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti­_** Horo…**­- bosteza antes de recargarse sobre el pecho de su novio-**compremos un mapa.**

ooooo

y para que no quede duda

-oigan chicos, a donde se han ido, hey Hoto Hoto, Ren; no ,me dejen solo. pero yo que he hecho para merecerme esto, dos días perdido en el bosque, ya hasta parezco Caperuzita Roja. Heeeyyyy!!!!

Si, es Chocolove.


End file.
